The present inventor, experienced in the design and manufacture and mechanism of wrist watches, particularly of a solid state type, is aware of expensive inventory necessary to be carried with regard to the push-button mechanism thereof in order to have necessary sizes for all of varying different wrist watches which often differ in the distance between the watch interior space in which the modular works is mounted, and the outer surface of the watch casing. There are major differences in the length of a conduit of one watch as compared to the length of the conduit of another watch, in which conduits push-button mechanisms are mountable prior to insertion of the works or modular works are mountable. Heretofore, it has been the universal practice to prefabricate or manufacture the push-button mechanism in advance in its entirety, and accordingly there have been designed for different watch casings push-button mechanisms having different lengths of shafts, as well as the button non-shifting mechanism having to be elaborate at times in order to have a workable and durable mechanism.